Sources of artificial light have progressed from Edison's invention of the light bulb to recent advancements in the use of light emitting diodes (LEDs) in an array.
In most circumstances, points of bright light are desired, such as taillights for motor vehicles or traffic lights. In other circumstances, there is a desire to generate a diffused light. For example, use of “flight pipes” from a source of light to provide a diffused light is marketed at www.luxaura.com.